


My Girl

by pocmarvelworks



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Steve Rogers x Black!Reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:53:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22983583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocmarvelworks/pseuds/pocmarvelworks
Summary: Hey! Do you think you can make an imagine where the media is going crazy over the fact that Captain America is smitten over a black woman, but he doesn’t gaf and has no problem defending your honor? Thanks girl! ✨
Relationships: Steve rogers x black!reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	My Girl

Ever since Steve laid his eyes on you, he knew he was in love. He loved how your hair curled and how versatile it was with any style. He loved the curves of your hips and the swell of your breasts. He loved the freckles on your cheeks, neck, and shoulders. He loved how beautiful and how smooth your skin was. He couldn’t go one day without touching you. He needed to have that skin-to-skin contact or he’d honestly go insane. He loved the deep pools of brown known as your eyes. He definitely loved how short you were compared to him, and no matter how much you weighed he could pick you up like it was nothing.

When you both first came public about your relationship, people were supportive for the most part, but at one point hate began to roll in. You were considered “too dark” for Captain America, or “too fat” or “too black”. When you heard that someone had said you were too black for him, you clapped back instantly. You called them all haters and said that they were jealous and, I quote, “Aren’t getting that good star spangled dick”. Steve ignored the bad language on the clapback you posted but stood his ground. “Don’t disrespect my girl. She means a lot to me. She isn’t too black, or too fat, or too dark for me. She’s beautiful and shes perfect in my eyes, and anyone who has a problem with that isn’t a true fan of mine.”

Steve was always a sweetheart around you and towards you. If you hadn’t known him before, you’d never guess that he was the head of the Avengers and was saving the world from complete destruction. He was so soft and gentle around you. He was just a gentle giant, and explaining this to people never made sense, thus it never went over well.

“What do you mean he’s soft? He’s fucking Captain America!” One ‘fan’ would say.

“Cap isn’t someone who’s a ‘gentle giant’, you know nothing about him.” Another would comment.

“Again, I said this before, you shouldn’t be with him.”

You read these while you were cuddled up with Steve with your head in his lap. He saw you log out of your twitter and shut your phone off. You were too exhausted to deal with people’s bullshit that day.

Luckily, Steve wasn’t.

“Listen, everyone,” He said when he began typing. “I’m tired of seeing all these things you’re saying about my girl. She’s mine. Fuck it if she doesn’t meet your standards, she meets all of mine. She’s kind and she isn’t ignorant and childish like you all are being. So quit the act, and leave us alone. Let me be happy.”

You didn’t know what he typed, but by the content sigh he made and the kiss on the cheek he did, you knew that everything would be alright no matter what anyone said.


End file.
